New Appointments
by TrueWarrior
Summary: A slight extension to the season thirteen finale Family First. The day one of their own leaves indefinitely brings with it new appointments.


NEW APPOINTMENTS

Author: TrueWarrior

Rating: K

Summary: An extension of the season thirteen finale _Family First._ The day one of their own leaves indefinitely brings with it new appointments.

Distribution: Ask first

It had only been three days, but that was all that was needed. The vacuum created by former NCIS Special Agent and Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo still sent ripples through the bullpen. The MCRT was down two agents, and those positions needed to be filled. The death of Ziva David and her final vengeance was complete, culminating in the death of rogue CIA agent Trent Kort. It all seemed unreal how less than seven-two hours ago, the whereabouts of Ziva were all the team could think about. The destruction of the David household, and the hope that their former comrade may have somehow managed to escape it soon turned to despair when it was revealed that she died.

Of the entire team, it was Tony himself who took the news hardest, and he was still in absolute denial. He was a wreck for days, even so far as pounding at his desk in frustration not being able to do anything. Ziva was special to him, to all of them, and something had to be done. After days of sadness and finding no answers, the team tracked down Kort, killing him and finally avenging their comrade.

Bishop and McGee looked from the closed door to Director Vance's office to the vacant desk, holding different binders, GSM magazines, and smaller supplies were neatly stacked. Completing the pile was a rare framed photo of Tony and Kate smiling while on an undercover operation overseas. It almost looked as if it was recent, but in the polished wooden frame, it remained unblemished. The computer's fan hummed idly and the white chair DiNozzo sat at for thirteen years was facing near McGee's desk.

McGee was the first one to notice as Tony came up behind, clearly refreshed from his final meeting with Vance. Bishop looked up a second later, still trying to process what was happening. It seemed unreal to both of them. "Tony," McGee acknowledged.

"Hey, guys," Tony said, walking toward his desk. He smiled to himself, looking at the box on his desk as well as its contents in brief remembrance.

"So, Gibbs talked to us," Tim continued without hesitation and with rising, steady confidence, added sincerely, "Are you serious about this?"

McGee's words gave Tony momentary pause. Twelve years ago, the man whom he affectionately referred to as Probie and any Mc nickname he thought up on the fly, had steadily grown into a brother-in-arms, a constant agent, as well as a good friend. His choice was not easy, but he knew that it was the right one. With a steady pace, he walked over to him, banker box in one hand, and the other, he held out, as if congratulating him

"I have five words for you," Tony said calmly, " _Very Special Agent_ Timothy McGee." Tim accepted the hand, just as the older man came in closer and embraced him. The two had been through a lot, and it was clear that they were both hurting. Ziva meant so much to them, from her rescue in Somalia to her final revenge on killing Kort. At last, they knew she was avenged.

Slowly breaking from the embrace, Tony eyed Bishop comically but stiffly. "Eleanor Bishop," he said with a smile. "You are a very good agent. But not nearly as good as I think you one day will be."

Bishop blinked sadly before saying a whispered, "Thank you."

Tony hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Take care of yourself."

Bishop leaned on her tiptoes and returned Tony's hug. She too was smiling. "Where are you going first, Tony?" she asked.

The smile was still on his face. "Well..." Tony dragged on with mock drama, "I'm going home... to see Tali." McGee and Bishop smiled, watching as Tony headed toward the elevator. There was a small spring in his step, previously missing the past two days.

McGee recognized it as that of a proud father, looking forward to being with their child again. For a moment, he briefly flashed back to the relationship with his own father, and their eventual path where they finally tried to confide in one another. Their path was not easy, him being so career driven, which drove a wedge between them. Before his passing, they finally reconciled when it was revealed that he was infected with an advanced form of stage four cancer that limited him to a month of life expectancy. It was not easy saying goodbye to him, but there was a bright lining in the younger McGee's future now because of the time spent with him in the end.

He and Bishop were still watching the elevator where their colleague entered it, completing his final descent to be with Tali. The news of him having a child was still fresh, but it was a relief to know that Tony was going to do well with raising her. As soon as it closed, MI6 agent Clayton Reeves and FBI Agent Tess Monroe walked side by side into the bullpen, the two agents seemingly walking in step with one another with ease.

Reeves was the first to speak. "The MI6 Director wants a debrief in MTAC later," he asserted calmly.

Tess agreed with a small nod. "Lots to explain."

Bishop also agreed. "Multiple agencies, plenty of paperwork."

"All about international teamwork."

McGee smiled. "Happy to help," he offered.

"The Director can be a little tricky," Reeves warned, "I wouldn't mind some back-up."

Bishop smiled. "Okay, I'm in."

"Me, too," Tess said.

"Yeah, you got it," McGee added.

"Listen up." The four turned and saw Gibbs standing behind them, coffee cup in hand and sparkle in his eye. "Grab your gear."

At once, McGee and Bishop scrambled to their desks, getting their backpacks. Reeves and Monroe, not quite accustomed to the briskness of the former Marine sniper quickly looked around for a place to stash the debriefing paperwork. "Bishop, you're taking Reeves and Monroe. We'll be with you guys in a few minutes."

Bishop nodded and hastily walked toward the elevator, the two agents in tow. McGee watched, confused for a moment as Bishop led them to the double doors. After a second, the doors parted and the three entered, minus Gibbs and McGee. The doors closed and now the two men were alone. "How you holding up, Tim?" he asked.

Tim let out a small laugh, but it was clear that there were changes coming now that Tony was gone. "It doesn't seem real, Boss," he answered. "Tony, taking care of a daughter he knew nothing about. It's gotta be tough on him, but I know he'll do well with her."

"And you?" Gibbs asked. "You holding up all right?"

McGee nodded. "Slowly but surely." He looked at the elevator, curious. "Do we have a case?"

"In a matter of speaking," Gibbs purposely deflected, and walked over to his desk. McGee followed dutifully. "But before we joined them, I wanted to give you this." He held out his hand, a black billfold along with a photo identification card with McGee's name and the NCIS crest on it splashed across it. "In his last act as my SFA, DiNozzo had that made, just for you. I couldn't think of any other person qualified to fill that spot than you. We both agreed on that."

McGee glanced at his credentials curiously, running a thumb over them. "Boss, you sure there's no one else better qualified?" he asked.

"Who better than you, Tim?" Gibbs whispered with a small smile. Then, he cupped his hand on the younger agent's cheek and patted it. The gesture was similar to the one during the recovery process following the Navy Yard bombing and their search for Harper Dearing. It was just the two of them in the bullpen, as well as emergency personnel trying to sift through the rubble and help find any survivors. The shrapnel that was lodged in McGee's chest was deep, causing worry for both of them. "You've earned this. Believe me."

Tim thumbed the badge as well as his credentials, not even noticing as Gibbs stealthily walked away from his desk and was already near the elevator.

"Hey!" McGee looked up and saw Gibbs waving him over. "You coming, _Senior Field Agent_ McGee?"

McGee jogged the short distance to the elevator, and smiling, echoed words he heard said so many years ago his brother-in-arms always said, "On your six, Boss."


End file.
